POTTER
by baby-black001
Summary: " Albus se sentait faible... terriblement faible... mais il pouvait... il devait sauver sa famille... il tenait à eux... comme ils tenaient à lui... il y risquaient sa vie... mais cela en valait la peine... car désormais personne ne pourrait le retenir ou l'en empêcher... il était déterminer... À LE DÉTRUIRE !


**Potter**

_Prologue :_

_- Nous sommes en 2017, Poudlard avait était totalement reconstruit après la guerre qui l'avait ravagé, elle pouvait à nouveau reprendre chaque année de jeunes sorciers. James Sirius Potter venait de commencer sa troisième année quand à Albus Severus Potter sa première et Lily Luna Potter ne devait qu'attendre deux années pour s'y rendre. Après être passer au « Choixpeau magique » James était aller à serpentard et Albus malgré ses peurs à Griffondor… _

_**Chapitre 1 : Albus**_

Albus se réveilla en sursaut, il avait encore fait le même cauchemar : le « Choixpeau magique » lui affirmait tout en fredonnant que sa place était à serpentard, qu'il n'avait rien à faire à Griffondor et soudain la foule d'élève se moquait de lui et il fut aspirait par un énorme trous noir. Pourtant, en réalité, il y était bel et bien à Griffondor, il ne voyait pas l'intérêt de ce cauchemar. Son mal de tête revenait… C'était comme un rituel, chaque fois qu'il se réveillait de ce cauchemar habituelle, un énorme mal de tête lui apparaissaient et ils se gavait de médicaments pour le faire disparaître, il en avait tellement marre qu'il était aller chercher à la bibliothèque un bouquin qui enseignait des sort pour enlever les maux de tête et bien sûr cette recherche fus sans succès. Des grosses goutes de sueurs dégoulinèrent de son corps, il se leva de son lit et alla à la fenêtre pour aérer un peu la chambre car il semblait étouffer. La lumière du jour réveilla soudainement Jimmy Abbott qui lui dormait tout près de la fenêtre, cela était très gênant pour lui chaque matin. Il se leva de son lit tout en s'étirant et en poussant un énorme bâillement ce qui réveilla le reste de la chambre. D'abord David Baker, ensuite Matthew Collins, Jason Lamberts et Greg Montgomery.

Merci Jimmy… tu viens d'interrompre l'un des plus beau rêve de ma vie ! , dit Jason

Tu répètes cette phrase tous les matins ! , dit Matthew

C'est parce qu'ils ont si beau … les gars s'ils ne les étaient pas autant je ne le dirait pas… caque matin !

Et si tu nous disais comment ils sont ? si ils sont si spécial !, demanda Albus

Albus ! tu tiens vraiment à ce que tout soit gâché ? des rêves comme ceux-ci ne se divulguent pas !

Toute la chambre se mit à rire sauf David. David Baker était un garçon réservé, il ne parlait jamais à part à son animale de compagnie : « Gimp », il discutait avec comme si c'était une personne comme les autres, certains pensait qu'il était atteint mais Albus se disaient juste qu'il se sentait seul. Il allait tenter une approche vers celui-ci quand soudain un énorme bruit retentit semblable à une petite explosion. Les cinq garçons sortirent de leur dortoir et se rendirent dans les quartiers de Griffondor où pratiquement tous les élèves y étaient. Albus aperçus une chevelure rousse il reconnu instantanément Rose Weasley. Il alla la rejoindre en essayant de ne pas bousculer le monde qu'il y avait dans le dortoir.

Rose ! , cria Albus

Albus !, elle se retourna vers lui, Est-ce que tu … a bien dormi ?

Il y avait un certain gène entre eux deux et ils n'en savaient pas la cause, c'est vrai ils ne s'étaient jamais disputé auparavant, mais en même temps ils n'avaient jamais étaient vraiment amis.

Oui… J'ai bien dormis… Tu l'as entendue cette explosion ?

Oui j'ai crue que sa venait des quartiers mais rien ne semble avoir sauté ici !

Une autre explosion retentit, suivit d'une ribambelle d'autre. Elle venait toute de l'extérieure. Une foule de rire et de cris se fit entendre à travers la porte d'entrée des quartiers.

Mais c'est quoi ce bordel ? , s'écria Scott Peterson, il se considérait comme le chef de Griffondor ce qui énervait terriblement Albus.

Voulant jouait de plus belle les grands chefs, lui et ses deux larbins se dirigèrent vers la porte d'entrée et l'ouvrirent. Un sort semblable à « _Stupéfix » _frôla la tête de Scott qui s'écroula à terre. Il n'y avait pas d'autre mot pour désigner ce qui se passait à l'extérieur : c'était bordélique. Chaque élève munis de leur baguette lancer des sorts à tort et à travers tout en criant et rigolant. « Réveillez-vous ! », disaient-ils.

C'est des élèves de serpentard ! , s'écria Kate Robbins

Elle avait effectivement raison. Il portait cet insigne sur leur uniforme que Albus détestaient par dessus tout. Ce serpent bleu grisé sur un fond vert et juste au dessus marquer sepentard. Ils s'arrêtèrent dés qu'ils nous aperçurent, ils affichèrent tous des sourires malsains et certains des grimaces odieuses. Soudain une personne de serpentard se manifesta au grand regret d'Albus et tout aussi de Rose.

Bravo ! Bravo ! Alors Griffondor ? , dit James Potter, Comment trouvez-vous notre réveil ?


End file.
